1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that adsorbs carbon dioxide from the surroundings and measures the amount that has been removed from the atmosphere. In particular, the invention relates to a portable device that removes CO2 from the air by passing it through a louvered screen and onto a chemical bed that adsorbs the CO2. A sensor and metering device detects the amount of CO2 that is being adsorbed, and tracks this amount over time.
2. The Prior Art
The amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere has been increasing over the years, due to increased population and industrial emissions. This increase in CO2 is believed to have caused the current episode of global warming. The global annual mean concentration of CO2 in the atmosphere has increased by more than 40% since the start of the Industrial Revolution, from 280 ppm, the level it had for the last 10,000 years leading up to the mid-18th century, to 399 ppm as of 2015. It would be desirable if individuals could take steps in reducing the CO2 levels in the ambient air, thus reducing the potential for increased global warming.